A conventional ratchet mechanism such as in Taiwanese Patent Number M369979, titled “Ratchet Driving Mechanism” disclosing a ratchet with direction changing function, which includes a main body, one end of which has a connecting base; a stopping body is formed on one side of the connecting base and the other side of the connecting base has two slots, and each slot receives a plug that is supported by a spring; a adjusting ring covers the outer portion of the connecting base and one side of the inner portion of the adjusting ring has a trough. Inner portion of the adjusting ring also has two adjusting slots provided for two plugs and a guiding surface is disposed at each adjusting slot; and a connecting body pivotally disposed at one end of the connecting base and an inner teeth ring is pivotally disposed at outer portion of the connecting base and inner teeth ring has a teeth portion that can be engaged with the plug. However, the structure of this ratchet mechanism is complicated and has too many components during the assembling process, which may significantly increase the manufacturing costs.
Another conventional ratchet mechanism is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Number M335770, titled “Ratchet Device” including a ratchet and a connector. The connector has a plugging hole so the ratchet can be received therein. A plurality of ratchet teeth inside the periphery of the plugging hole and the head portion of the ratchet has a cut trough to receive a stopping block, a spring and a rotation block. A control ring is disposed outside the head portion and the control ring has a spring and a ball to control the rotation direction of the control ring. The stopping block has two sliding surfaces to attach to the cut trough. The other side of the stopping block has a plurality of outer ratchet teeth to connect with the connector. This ratchet device is disadvantageous because the stopping block can move inside the cut trough and when sustaining a larger torque, the teeth portion of the stopping block may break. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved ratchet connector to overcome the problems presented above.